In the electrical utilities industry, it is sometimes required to disconnect the current from electrical conductors at electrical distribution poles. This disconnection is most often performed at the pole. However it can be accomplished on the line by utilizing a line disconnect device, which may, for example, be an in-line switch.
An in-line switch generally comprises two mechanical dead ends with an insulator therebetween, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,702 to De France et al. and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The mechanical dead ends may also comprise a separate wedge connector, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,441 to Laricchia et al. and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, for use in electrical transmission lines. The conductor is mechanically connected to each dead end and than cut in center between the dead ends. The dead ends may have a knife switch blade mounted or fastened to each dead end. The knife switch blade allows the current to flow from one dead end to the other. The knife switch blade may be permanently fastened to one of the dead ends and may be disconnectable from the other. When one end of the blade is disconnected from the other dead end, the flow of current between the dead ends is stopped.
Conventional configurations require a separate wedge of the wedge connector to be attached to the mechanical dead end between a wedge connector shell and the conductor. A utility worker may have several components of the in-line switch to account for when making these connections. As the number of components and complexity increases for these operations, maintenance down times may increase. This can add up to be a very costly operation for the utility company.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a clamping device that is adjustable to accommodate a range of sizes of conductors and objects to which the conductor is connected.